Chapter 3
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my chapter 3 of HPFF


_In The Great Hall, he waited for Hermione and Ron to come. Ginny didn't know about this Death- thing and they convinced Neville to not tell it throw. Beside Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville no one else knew it and they liked to keep it that way. _

_Finally they came in, holding hands again. Harry toke them outside, where he give them the sandwiches he wrapped in napkins while he was waiting. Then he began to speak. "I know who my three people are."_

**Chapter 3**

"Really!?" Ron asked. "Who!?"

"Fred." He paused. "Sirius." He paused again, but longer now.

"Who is the third!?" Ron asked impatiently.

"And Dumbledore."

That was made them both shut up for a while. It's like they didn't know what to say about his decision. Harry could see them thinking, too. He was getting cold and rubbing his hands against each other didn't work anymore, so he started walking. Ron and Hermione just walked behind him, like puppy dogs.

"Harry, that's amazing!" Hermione almost shouted after a while.

"Yeah Harry, Thank you so much" Ron started whiles he punched him softly on the arm.

"Ron, don't think too much about it, okay? He was kinda my brother too." After that Harry and Ron hugged, but stopped very soon, because they both felt quite awkward. They went past the lake and hatted back to the castle when Hermione stopped them.

"Harry, what are you going to tell the other families? The ones that you can't bring back? Are you going to tell them the truth?"

Harry actually gave this a thought, though. Last night in bed he thought about it. What is was going to say to everybody. First he was going to tell it to professor McGonagall, so she could bring Fred to another room. He anyone saw it, they just said it was going to be an experiment or something like that. It wasn't the truth, obviously, but Harry just couldn't bare it to see all the sad and lonely people, crying because of something Harry did.

That he told to Ron and Hermione. They agreed and Ron went over to another subject. Since the last view days, Harry actually laughed. They all did. And like that they walked back to the castle.

It was time. Harry was going to tell Death his choices. Again his only people surrounding him, were Ron and Hermione. The last view days he didn't see Ginny, Luna or anyone from the Weasley's, besides Ron. He saw Neville though, doing charity work. Helped the wounded, covered the death, rebuilding the castle a little bit. Neville was always working really hard and Harry thought that he actually liked doing it, getting the attention, but also help people.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where at the edge of The Forbidden Forest. They thought it was the best place for Death, not getting so much attention.

After a long while, Death finally came. "You know who you want to pick?" He said low and slow.

"Yes" Harry said confidant.

"Great" Death said with a weird smile. Then he just flew away, into The Forest. Not long after that, he just came back and took his place in front of Harry again. He opened his hand, which contained The Resurrecting Stone. Death flew away again, to the lake this time and plucked a branch of the elder tree and flew back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Again he showed it in his hands and flew away to the castle. No one could look that far, so they just stood there, in silence. When Death came back, he had a Cloak of Invisibility in his hands.

"There, Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows" he said, exhaling. "I fashioned them a little bit more, so they would be modern. This is your cloak, yes, 'cause look at me, I'm timeless." Death grinned and flew away.

"But wait..!" Harry shouted. "What do I have to do with these to bring them back!?" But Death was gone already.

"I don't get it." Harry said for the millionths time. "Do you, guys?"

"Harry, you literally said that about fifteen times already." Ron said. "And no, we still don't know what to do with that."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Wait." He whispered to Ron. "Look at that look she has on her face. It the same look as she has on a test!" This was a good thing. Hermione always hat straight A's, so she knew something about the Death- thing.

"Hermione..? What do you know?" Finally she looked to them. Sind's they came in the common room, she has sit down and looked at the fire.

"It's just this thing I read. Oh shut up" she said when Harry and Ron gave each other a look. "I can't remember it totally, but it was some kind off ritual. Unfortunately I can't check it, 'cause of what happened to the library." At the Battle of Hogwarts, the library was blown up and most of the books were totally gone. Just the back of the Restricted Section was still there.

"When do you look that up? How to bring back the death?" Ron asked. "Remember that paper we had to wright? For Snape's class last year?"

"You remembered that!?" Harry said. "Doesn't matter, it's perfect for now. So how?"

"A poison. And The Deathly Hallows, but we already have dose. I guess we can take the ingredients from Snape's closet, right?"

Later that day, they were in the old poison classroom. It was nice and quiet there, so they could work without any disturbing. After Hermione made a list of everything they needed, Harry, Ron and Hermione went downstairs, into the dungeons. Harry gave the ingredients, while Ron was stirring and Hermione tried to remember the recipe. After they were done, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to professor McGonagall. She didn't ask any question, like how they got The Deathly Hallows, but just putted Fred's body in the classroom next to the History classroom.

"Okay" Hermione said after professor McGonagall was gone. "Pore the poison over the…" she swallowed "the… body. Then put The Cloak on it and have The Stone in your one hand. In the other, you need The Elder Wand and say the name of the… victim." Harry did all of these things. He was mostly surprised how good Hermione had memorized this, but he just did the things she said.

They waited patiently, Ron swallowing about every second, but nothing happened. Hermione was shocked. "Maybe I memorized it wrong. I'm so sorry!"

"Hermione, it's not your fault. You did your best. Besides, bringing the death back isn't something you just do" Harry said, but he knew anyone could read the disappointed of his face. They waited longer, but still nothing happened.


End file.
